bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Silly No More/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Silly no more. Transcript (Scene opens to Pa Grape's store.) Pa: I think this new shampoo will really give you the volume you're looking for, Mrs. Kowalski. (Mrs. Kowalski gives him a dollar) Have a nice day. (Pa places the dollar in the cash register, before a cowboy hat suddenly falls on top of the cash register.) Larry: One oversized cowboy hat, please! Pa: Any fun plans today, Larry? Larry: I'm going to Madame Blueberry's for tea and crumpets. Pa: Uh, I'm not sure a cowboy hat is appropriate for tea and crumpets. Larry: Ha! Good one, Pa! Pa: Larry, you are silly. (Larry is wearing the cowboy hat.) Larry: That's me! Silly Larry! (Laura enters the store, but trips and falls down, which Larry is surprised to see. Laura gets up sadly, having hurt herself, before Larry comes up to her while he has a toothpick in his mouth, then spits out the toothpick.) Larry: Hey there, little pilgrim! What's gotcha feelin' down? Laura: I fell and scraped my knee! Owie! Owie! Owie! Owie! Owie! Larry: Oh, sorry, Laura. Watch this! (Larry runs behind the sardine display and starts making silly faces in front of Laura.) Laura: (giggling) (Larry still makes silly faces, before poking his head through the sardine display.) Larry: Sardine Larry Sandwich! (Larry uses a pair of sardine cans as a mouth, then goes back into the sardine display again, then lifts it up from the bottom.) Larry: Ta-da! Uh-oh! (The sardine display falls on top of Larry, which causes Laura to wince. Larry comes out from under the sardine cans.) Larry: Ta-da! (Larry comes up to Laura again.) Laura: (laughing) How did you know that would cheer me up? Larry: The Bible tells us, "Do to others as you would have them do to you". I know that's what I'd have someone do for me if I was down. Laura: Thanks for being so silly, Larry. Larry: It's what I do best, ma'am! (Larry leaves the store while wearing the cowboy hat again. Scene switches to Larry approaching Madame Blueberry's house before ringing the doorbell. Madame Blueberry answers the door.) Madame Blueberry: Larry, to what do I owe the pleasure? Larry: I'm here for tea and crumpets! Madame Blueberry: Wonderful! Although, I'm not sure the cowboy hat is appropriate. (sips her tea) Larry: Though, I've always wondered, why can't it be tea and trumpets? (Larry pulls out a trumpet and takes a deep breath before blowing the trumpet loudly. Cut to Madame Blueberry looking surprised as she sets her tea cup back on its saucer, while another trumpet sound is heard after that.) Madame Blueberry: Larry, (trumpet sound) I'm not sure how to put this, (trumpet sound) but you are acting too silly (trumpet sound) for tea and crumpets. Larry: (gasps) Madame Blueberry: I take tea and crumpets very seriously. Larry: I can be serious! (Larry takes the cup of tea from Madame Blueberry and downs it all in one gulp before he starts gargling it.) Larry: (gargling) Serious tea gargling! (gulp) Serious tea drinking. Yummy, yummy, in my tummy. Madame Blueberry: I'm sorry, Larry, but this is too silly for tea and crumpets. (Madame Blueberry goes back inside her house again.) Larry: I'm not too silly. I'll show you how serious I can be. In fact, I will only be serious. I shall be silly no more! (Scene switches to Bob sitting on the couch reading a book, before Larry comes up to him abruptly.) Larry: Bob! Bob: (surprised yell) Larry: I need you to un-silly me! Bob: What? Larry: I need you to find my silly and remove it! Bob: Are you asking me to teach you how to be serious? Larry: That's a much better way of saying it! Yes! Exactly! Bob: I don't know about this, Larry. Larry: I guess if I become serious, no more riding bikes on the ceiling. Bob: No more bikes on the ceiling? I'm in! Let's get you serious! (Scene switches to Pa Grape's store, before cutting to inside, where Larry is pushing a shopping cart, while Bob is accompanying him.) Bob: Serious lesson number one, serious people eat more than just sardines. Larry: More than just sardines?! (Larry faints in shock.) Bob: Serious people eat all kinds of things. So let's do some serious grocery shopping! (Larry regains consciousness.) Larry: Done and done! (Larry gets up and takes control of the shopping cart.) Larry: Serious grocery shopping! (Larry starts pushing the shopping cart really fast, pushing Bob along on it. Larry then picks up several foodstuffs from the aisles, continuing to do so, while Bob is accompanying him. Larry continues pushing the shopping cart really fast, while Bob is still on it.) Bob: Larry, no! (Bob jumps off in front of the shopping cart and stops it, sending Larry and the cart flying, until the shopping cart lands on Bob's head.) Bob: Another part of being serious is not riding on the backs of shopping carts! (Larry picks himself up.) Larry: But wearing them like hats is okay? (Bob shakes the shopping cart off his head and approaches Larry, who is about to eat a can of sardines, but Bob takes the sardines away from Larry.) Bob: Anyway, serious lesson number two, eating with manners. (Bob and Larry approach the food counter, as Larry takes his seat.) Bob: Try eating your lunch with poise and elegance. Larry: It shall not be a problem eating with poise and elegance! Just one question, who are Poise and Elegance? Bob: Just try not to get food on your face. Larry: But of course! (Larry faces the front of the counter again, as Pa gives him a sandwich, before Larry picks up the sandwich and starts nibbling on it.) Bacon Bill: Wow, Larry! That's some serious sandwich eating! Larry: Sandwiches are serious business. Ichabeezer: That's not serious eating! If you wanna see some serious eating, watch this! (Ichabeezer starts rapidly slurping his soup, while Larry starts rapidly nibbling his sandwich once more.) Bacon Bill: Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! (Larry stills nibbles his sandwich while Ichabeezer still slurps his soup, the two now pressed against each other side to side while doing their eating, until Ichabeezer spills his soup all over himself.) Ichabeezer: (groans) Soup all down my golf pants! (Ichabeezer leaves in disgust, while Larry resumes nibbling at his sandwich again. Scene switches to Bob and Larry now exiting Pa Grape's store.) Bob: You're just about fully serious, Larry. Larry: I extend all gratitude in your direction. Bob: Okay, serious lesson number three, ride your bike home without getting distracted or doing crazy tricks or anything silly. If you can do that, you'd be truly serious. Larry: That honor shall be mine. (Larry puts on his helmet and gets in his bike before he starts riding it.) Larry: Riding seriously. Junior: Hey, Larry! Come join me! (Junior spins around while doing wheelies on his bike in front of Larry.) Larry: Riding seriously. (Larry continues riding on, until he approaches a monster truck next to a jump ramp, which Larry is excited to see, before approaching the ramp, while Mr. Lunt is preparing the drive the monster truck. Larry is about to drive towards the ramp, but he quickly veers away from it at the last second.) Larry: Phew! (Larry still rides on, until approaching home.) Larry: Riding seriously. (Larry stops in front of home, while Bob catches up to him afterwards. Larry then gets off his bike, as does Bob, before Larry opens the door for Bob.) Bob: Why, thank you. I think I'm gonna like serious Larry. Larry: It's been an honor studying under you, Robert. (Larry closes the door after that. Scene switches to outside Bob and Larry's house at night, as Mayor Archibald, Petunia, and Madame Blueberry approach the house. Mayor Archibald knocks on the door, before Larry answers it while wearing a bow tie.) Madame Blueberry: Hello, Larry. You wanted to see us about something? Larry: Yes. Welcome, please and thank you, I am serious now. Madame Blueberry: Yes, I can see that. Did you invite us over just to tell us that? Larry: Not a terrible idea, but no, Madame Blueberry. I've invited you over for tea and crumpets. Please, do come in. (Mayor Archibald, Petunia, and Madame Blueberry enter the house, before Larry follows them afterwards.) Larry: And, if you will notice, I did call you by your full name, Madame Blueberry. Not Madame B, or M.B. Berry, or Berry Berry Quite Contrary, or Blue Bitty Berry Bitty Boo. Sit, please. (Mayor Archibald, Petunia, and madame Blueberry sit on the couch, while Larry pours tea in separate cups and offers them to the guests. Mayor Archibald takes a sip of the tea, but is surprised by the taste of it.) Archibald: This is just water. Larry: Ah, yes, quite right. For you see, I don't know how to make tea. Petunia: So really, you just invited us over for water and crumpets. Archibald and Madame Blueberry: (laughing) (Larry is surprised then angry.) Larry: Was that a joke?! Too silly! (Larry picks up a clipboard and a pen, the clipboard having pictures of Mayor Archibald, Petunia, and Madame Blueberry on it, before putting a check mark next to Petunia's picture.) Larry: Silliness will not be tolerated! If you're silly, you get a check mark! Archibald: What happens when we get too many check marks? Larry: It is silly to question the check marks! Check mark for you! Now, let's enjoy our serious tea before it gets too cold. (Larry takes a sip of his water, which Mayor Archibald, Petunia, and Madame Blueberry also do as well.) Larry: So, Petunia, how's the flower business? Petunia: Blooming. (laughing) (Larry is surprised before picking up his clipboard again and giving Petunia another check mark.) Madame Blueberry: May I have two sugars please? I have a bit of a sweet tooth. Larry: Sweet tooth?! (gives Madame Blueberry a check mark) Archibald: Ah... ah... ah... (Mayor Archibald stops before he can actually sneeze.) Larry: Fake sneezes are silly! (grunts) (Mayor Archibald, Petunia, and Madame Blueberry resume drinking their water, but Petunia drops her spoon. Larry gives Petunia another check mark because of that.) Archibald: Ah... This time, I'm gonna sneeze! Ah... (stops) (Larry gives Mayor Archibald another check mark. Madame Blueberry takes another sip of her water.) Larry: Pinkie's not up! (gives Madame Blueberry another check mark) (Larry gives more check marks to the guests. Mayor Archibald then sneezes for real, propeling him up into the air and right through the ceiling before landing on the couch again. Larry gives Mayor Archibald another check mark because of that.) Madame Blueberry: Oh! That is enough, Larry! I would never treat you this way! Is this how you want to be treated?! (Madame Blueberry gets up and goes to leave, before Mayor Archibald and Petunia also get up and go to leave as well.) Petunia: Good day, Larry! Archibald: Yes, good- Ah... ah... ah-choo! (Mayor Archibald sneezes again, propeling him out the door, which closes. Larry sadly drops his clipboard and pen after that, as the screen fades to black. Scene switches to an upside-down view of Larry's room, before Bob comes into the room.) Bob: How was tea? Larry: Madame Blueberry doesn't think I'm serious. She thinks I'm ridiculous! Bob: Well, I guess you can go back to being silly then. (Larry falls off his bed as Bob comes up to him. Larry picks himself up again.) Larry: Okay. (takes off his bow tie) I shall now return to silly Larry. Returning to silliness! Here I go! (Larry tries to act silly again, but is unsuccessful, as he is still serious.) Bob: You still look serious. Larry: It's no use! I've gone too far! My seriousness won't leave! It's stuck! I shall be serious for the rest of my days. (Larry exits his room.) Bob: That is so silly. (Scene switches to Larry hopping through the town center, while Rooney is chasing after Mrs. Fuzzyface, the two running around Larry before running off.) Larry: So silly. (Larry continues on, passing by Jimmy and Jerry, who are playing with a teddy bear.) Jimmy: Hey, Larry. Larry: I do not want to play with your teddy bear, Jimmy. Jimmy: My teddy bear? It's yours. You let us borrow it. Want it back? Larry: I do not desire to have Mr. Wigglenose's attendance any longer! Much too silly! (Larry leaves, while Jimmy and Jerry are saddened.) Jimmy: I miss silly Larry. Jerry: Seriously. (Scene switches to Bacon Bill flying around in the air in his Shark Rocket, before landing in front of Larry.) Bacon Bill: Hey, Larry! Larry: I do not want to ride on your Shark Rocket, Bill! Too silly! Bacon Bill: Ride it? I was gonna ask you where it is! Larry: You're riding it. (Bacon Bill looks down at his Shark Rocket that he is indeed riding.) Bacon Bill: Would ya look at that! Thanks, Larry! (Bacon Bill flies off in his shark rocket once again, leaving Larry behind, as he spirals in the air before crashing again.) Larry: Much too silly. (Larry continues on, just as Laura rides past him on her bike.) Laura: Hi, Larry! Larry: Bicycles, so silly. (Laura rides back and comes up to Larry.) Laura: Why are you so serious-looking? Larry: I am sad because I became so serious that I can never be silly again. I don't know what to do. Laura: Well, if I was stuck being serious, I know what I would want someone to do for me. Larry: And what is that, small child? Laura: Sing a silly song! (Laura pushes her bike away and pulls Larry with her as music starts to play.) Laura: (singing) Silly you, silly me Let's be silly as can be! Silly me, silly you Let's think of silly things to do! Let's make a silly face Bleugh... Let's do a silly dance Cha-cha, cha-cha! Let's put on silly hats And wear some silly pants Larry and Laura: (singing) Silly you, silly me Let's be silly as can be! Silly me, silly you Let's think of silly things to do! Let's hop like we are frogs Boing! Boing! Let's oink like we are pigs Oink! Oink! Let's spin like we are tops Whoa! Larry: (singing) Let's put on silly wigs! Larry and Laura: Woo-hoo! (singing) Silly you, silly me Let's be silly as can be! Silly me, silly you Let's think of silly things to do! Laura: Ta-da! Larry and Laura: (laughing) Larry: Thanks for breaking my seriousness, Laura! Laura: Do unto others. You've taught me that, by being silly. Larry: Let's get silly! Larry and Laura: (laughing) (The screen irises out on Larry and Laura, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts